Fate Reloaded
by AGRdestroyer
Summary: A story AU of Fate/Stay and a crossover of characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The gift of destiny

On an average day in Oyani Japan, a young girl named Rin Tohsaka who is also an apprentice of the great necromancer Shishigou, whom by the way is Rin's father, is on her way home from school. Our young student has had a long uneventful day at school and now tired from a long and boring day, as she makes her way home, she contemplates her life as a student and a mage, but as she approached her front door she was taken out of her thoughts and and fell on her arse by the front door flying open and her dad coming yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" while wearing a tiny pointed hat, Rin was terrified at first by the sight of this averagely fit man and whom is also pretty tall wearing that ridiculous hat that read "Happiest father ever."

As Rin was offered a hand to get up she was lead into the living room and her dad gave her a small Red Velvet cupcake with a candle, she then blew it out and looked over to her father as he pulled up a small box from his side and handed it to her, as she opened the box her eyes went wide at the sight of a piece of the Round Table, Shishigou then told her " It's your time to represent our family in this holy grail war," "Ok" Rin replied with serious joy. As Shishigou lead Rin to the basement and pulled the rug away from the center of the room to reveal a summoning circle it had the Kanji symbol of scales, and he then explained to Rin that there are 4 factions instead of two White, Blue, Red, and Black, he then explained that black was unavailable and Rin caught on to that and replied "what about white faction I know there history and that they are a bunch of psychos but there is one that is sane and it's their Saber," "ok sweety, place the fragment in the center of circle and begin the chant," Shishigou replied. As Rin placed the Fragment in the center she grabbed a needle off of a work bench and pricked her finger and let a drop of blood drip onto the circle and began to start the chant " My will creats your body, and your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me. I hereby swear that I shall be the good in the world, That I shall defeat all evil in the world. You seven heavens, clad in the tree great words of power, come forth from the circle of binding, GUARDIAN OF THE SCALES."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 a new beginning

Pov Saber of white

(Thoughts of saber about her being)

~I'm constantly adrift in the spirit void, I'm always going to be here alone and forgotten~

As I continue to drift away into nothingness I feel a surge of power from a chant to summon the guardian of the scales, but how am I being summoned the Grail banished me her a millenia ago, who cares I'm free. As I appear within the summoning circle fully clad in my armor I reply the chant with the servants oath " I am Saber of the forbidden faction, I pledge my undying loyalty to you and you alone," as I rise I see a very cute brunette that appears to be a half a foot shorter than me and I ask "are you my master" "yes I am" she replied " it's a pleasure to meet you," I replied "my name is Rin Tohsaka and this is my father Shishigou, and yours" she responded "no disrespect master but I don't have a name, after I was born my mother didn't give me a name, her excuse was "this child will never amount to anything" and the name my previous master gave me was "S" and it stuck" I replied "that's not good, I'll think of something for you soon" Rin replied.

Pov Shishigou

"Ok saber it's nice to meet you but let's get down to business, I am going to need you to be by her side 24/7 so that means enrolling you into her school, arrangements have already been made and you start tomorrow, it's now 2:16am get some sleep I'll see you both in the morning"

Pov Rin

"Night dad see you later" I said as dad went up stairs, I then turned to face "S" and I said "let's go to my room" as we went up stairs I could hear her armor clank and clunk until we got there, as we walked in she looked around and I asked "what? Too much red?" "no, I've seen more red in my last war" she responded, "I've been meaning to ask, I know your sane, so why were you banned" I asked, " my previous master was a bloodthirsty tyrant who wanted to kill all who opposed him, he made me kill families children men and women alike and after he used two command seals he didn't want to use a third, so the last time I was insubordinate he tried to kill me and I let him" she responded and I asked "why" "after you do and see the things I've done you'd lose the will to live" she replied, "then why did you answer my call" I wondered out loud, then she told me she wanted to make amends. "Ok, I understand but for now forget about the past and live with me in the present" after I said that I kinda blushed at how cute her face was, then the last thing I thought was gonna happen actually happened she started to cry and hugged me tightly, after she let me go she thanked me and said "no one has ever been this kind to me," I then noticed he her green tomboy haircut and the dragon tattoo on the side of her right cheek and saw how cute she was, either that or I'm just jealous of how good she looks, but anyway I walk over to the closet and pull out the plus size uniform I had spare because I had a feeling it could come in handy and it did because I noticed her plus size bust and pretty nice rear end, as I think to myself ~why am I fixated on her~ I hand it to her and she the dematerialized her armor and I saw her beautiful body in full aspects she looked to be at least double C's and she is pretty all around, She then put the outfit on and then asked for my help with the vest, I then helped her zip it up and I shown her to the mirror and she did a full turn around and said " I like how soft the skirt is" and I replied "it better be soft I'm the one who designed it, after all I'm the student council presided," I then help her take it off and give her a pair of green pj's we then sit on opposite sides of my bed and i told her "don't worry I'll stay on my side of the bed, we then lie down and I clap my hands twice and the lights turn off and we both lay our separate ways and drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, The Introduction

Pov. Rin.

I heard a slight buzz repeatedly in my ear, as I see my alarm clock and I noticed the time is currently 6:45am, I then try to get up, but I feel something weighing me down, I then look down to see a pair of arms wrapped around me, I look and see Saber drooling into a pillow and then she whispered " Master~," I then attempted to wake her up, " Saber it's time to get up," she then started to wake up and her face lit up bright red when she saw what she was doing, she then was flustered and said " w-what happened I thought we were staying on our sides," I then giggled and answered her " In my defense you were around ME." After she apologized my father then yelled "BREAKFAST" I then pulled out our uniforms and we got dressed, as we headed downstairs I could smell everything it was an amazing scent and after I got downstairs with "S" I show her to our kitchen as we sit down dad brought us each a bowl of Ramen and each a plate of Onigiri and Rice, I watched "S" devour her food and she looked at me embarrassed and said " sorry, that was my first actual meal in years" I then replied " it's fine I understand." As we finished our food I show her to our doorway and hand her a pair of spare shoes that I thought might fit her and apparently she is only one size above me, as she tied her shoes she looked me dead in the eye and an I was caught off guard and said the first thing that came to mind " Iris" "waht?" she replied "your name, Iris, what do you think?" I asked "Iris… I like it, thanks" Iris responded, after we got our shoes on we began to walk to school.

After 30 minutes passed on our walk we arrived at the school we were met by and we were instructed to go to the principal's office.

As we got to the office I knocked and asked to enter, I was given permission, Iris and I then walked in and I said "Hello , this is our new transfer student Iris," "Great and these are our other transfers sitting in the blue bean bags over there, would you two like to introduce yourselves?"Shiro said.

.

I look over and see a brunette girl and a green haired girl, I then introduced myself, "Hello I am Roche Frain and this is my nii-san, Haru," I said as I pointed to Caster, I gave her one of my signature smiles and said"It is a pleasure to meet you too. I hope that we can be good friends, would you mind showing us around?"

Pov. Rin

As the cute little boy, Roche, asked me to show him and his brother around, I can't help but smile and say "sure follow me."

After we get out of the principal's office I quickly lead the way to the 1st floor science lab Roche asked "So….I see that we are wearing dark colors and the younger students aren't, why is that?" " We are in a higher grade than them and this is just how it is," I replied.

As we started to walk away I brought us to the next class down the hall to show them the lunch hall, Iris asked " What kind of food do they serve here," "anything, you name it they make it, our sue chef is Gordon Ramsay," I replied, after I said his name Roche's face lit up and asked " Could he maybe make me a 4-layer chocolate cake,made with chocolate icing made from Madagascar's cocoa beans?" " Hey, Roche was it? Did I stutter, I did say anything right," I answered. He then looked confused as I pointed at him, he then replied by saying "No? I wasn't paying attention," "well ok let's go ahead and keep moving then," I said back to him.

After a good 5 hours of showing them around we round things off at the last bell, " well that's it for today, your school days start the day after tomorrow, see you both in class, there is no school tomorrow" I said at the end of the tour, "See you later" they both said as they left, I then turn to saber and say let's go have a night on the town.

Pov, Iris(Saber)

As we headed home I couldn't help but picture my first night out in this centry, should I tell her that it's my first time or should I act like a pro, I'll just tell her the truth when we get home.

Pov, Roche

After Rin showed us around we started walking back. When we got to the park to meet our ride, I saw a hippogriff sitting down in the grass. "Looks like our ride is here master"Caster said. As we get closer to the hippogriff, a girl,with pink hair with a white streak in it, covered in armor appeared from behind the hippogriff. "Hello Caster and Roche", she said with a grin while waving at us, "I am rider of black. My master, and Danric thought that you two might want a ride back". "Ok thanks" I say as we hop on the hippogriff. As we ride back to the mansion, I could not stop thinking about how cute Rider looked.


	4. Chapter 4

MATURE CONTENT: READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED

Fate Reloaded Chapter 4: The Night off

Pov Rin

As we made our way down the street I pulled out my phone and called dad " hey, dad can I show Iris around, and before you ask that's Saber's new name, I just want to show her how to have fun around here" " ok honey, be home by 2am ok?" he responded " ok dad" I answered back.

I wanted to take Iris to CLUB ALPHA I'm a regular there and I think they will love her, but before anything we need to look the part, I've been eyeing these dresses at the dress shop downtown and now I have a reason to buy them, time to go to QUICK STOP, as we were walking down the street Iris paused and I turned to look at her and she said to me "I've never had a night out before, even when I was alive I was always put to work and never had time to have friends let alone love" I replied by putting both my hands on her shoulders and say " I didn't just summon you to win the war, I did want a new friend as well" "a friend?" she questioned " yes a friend, you not just a servant you are a human being first and I promise I'll help you understand how to have fun, now let's get to that dress shop." I replied back

We continued walking until we reached QUICK STOP.

As we entered I lead Iris to the back of the store where the dresses were and I showed her the ZKESS BODYCON VINTAGE PARTY DRESS I pulled out a green one for her and a red one for me ( example here  . ?ws_ab_test=searchweb0_0,searchweb201602_3_10152_10151_10065_10344_10068_5722918_10130_10324_10342_5722818_10547_10325_10343_10546_10340_10548_10341_5722618_10545_10696_10084_10083_10618_10307_5722718_10059_5711218_308_100031_10103_5711318_5722518_10624_10623_10622_10621_10620-5711318,searchweb201603_19,ppcSwitch_5&algo_expid=26b454b4-dc6e-4bb1-be84-042c3496f40a-34&algo_pvid=26b454b4-dc6e-4bb1-be84-042c3496f40a&transAbTest=ae803_1&priceBeautifyAB=0?/77 )

I showed her where the fitting rooms are and we went into our seperate rooms to try them on, after a few minutes has passed I step out and the she did as well we look in the mirror together and I said "damn that really compliments your figure" she smiled and thanked me, I decided we should wear these out and take her up to the counter and show the nice lady our tags and she rung us up and removed the security tags and the total was around 4982.38 yen, as we left I took a good look at Iris and wonder why am I attracted to her I've never been into girls before until now.

After a few seconds of silence I start to lead her in the direction of the club.

After 15 minutes of walking we reach the door with Kevin the bouncer, as I walk up to him we exchange hugs and he asked "who is this little flower you have tonight,"

Pov Iris (Saber)

As I was about to introduce myself Rin cut me off and called me her date and told him my name, I was flustered, I've never been on a date before my face started to feel hot and and Rin started to crack up about it and high fived Kevin, he then let us in, as we were walking up the stairs to get to the main floor of the club I stop and ask her " were you serious, I'm only asking because if so this is my first date" she looked me dead in the eye and said " of course, a night on the town with a cutie like you, hell yeah this is a date" she responded as I begin to get more flustered, we the continued up the stairs to the main floor, as we got through the next set of doors all I see are flashing lights and loud music, Rin then grabbed my hand and lead me to a counter with a nice tall african man and he recognized Rin but not me so he introduced himself " hello ms it is a pleasure to meet you, I'm am known by many names Mountain Slayer, Thunder Lion, The Chocolate Axe, but you can call me... Tiffany" we both bursted out into laughter and Rin told him "that never gets old Tiff, how have you been" "I've been good thanks, what can I get you to drink" he replied " we'll have two strawberry apple-tini's please" shasked, "coming right up "he said back.

As we waited for our drinks Rin decided to ask about me starting with my favorite color it was obviously green, then our drinks came and she made me try it first, it tasted sour yet sweet also, we talked more as we were drinking she wanted to know how I died and I explained how my brother betrayed me at our graduation ceremony, and as we finished our drinks and ordered more and we talked more and downed the next round and we couldn't stop talking, but one thing is that I am not getting drunk but she was, and then it happened the question I wasn't expecting at all "do you like other girls" she blurted out, I didn't know how to answer so I blurted out the first thing in my mind " I wouldn't be here if I didn't" I then felt heat rise to my face and then the unspeakable happened Rin looked at me and leaned in and kissed me, I pushed her away and decided it was time for us to leave, as I helped her up I put her arm around my neck and lead her out the building and notice Kevin getting ready to leave and I say "hey Kevin would you mind giving us a ride" "sure " he said, we then get in the back of his car and he drove us home, along most of the ride Rin got all miss gropey on my I don't mind now but I was surprised when she kissed me though but now I had time to process that and realized I liked her more than I should, as we got home I helped her out and thank Kevin and I then help her through the front door and yell " Mr. Shishigou we're home" there was no reply, I started to bring Rin up to her room and lie her on her side of the bed and I do the same with myself.

As I try to sleep Rin rolled me onto my back and straddled herself above me and she had a devilish grin, she then pressed her lips to mine and it felt like the realist thing in my existence so I let my greed take control and I didn't stop her like I wanted, I then felt her tongue brush passed my lips and her hands undid the zipper on the side of my dress and pulled it down to reveal my chest, she then started to kiss my neck and start to go lower until she got to my breasts, she fondled my right breast in her left hand and started kissing and sucking on my left, it started to feel really good and I didn't want it to stop, but she stopped and as I open my eyes to see why it was because she was taking her dress off and I was amazed on the fact of how cute she was, after she finished undressing I took off the last of my dress and the I saw that we were in nothe but our panties, she then went down to my waist and used her mouth to take off my panties and I was completely aroused she then giggled and said " I knew you were a natural green head," she then took off her panties too, she positioned her crotch in my face and she positioned her face next to my crotch and began to like and rub her finger on me, I tried to do the same and it sound like I was doing good by the way she moaned, as we continued she began to press her fingers to penetrate me, it felt better then anything I've ever felt, I tried to replicate the same thing she was doing to me and it worked.

After 15 or so minutes pass she rolled off of me as she was breathing and said "I haven't came like that in a while" she then climbed up next to me and wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the lips and closed her eyes, I kissed her on the forehead and tell her " sweet dreams" and I close my eyes and fall asleep,


	5. Chapter 5

Fate Reloaded chapter 5: The Day Off.

Pov Iris (Saber)

As I woke up I see my master asleep in my arms, I then plant a kiss on her forehead and said to her " wake up master we need to talk"

Pov Rin

As I opened my eyes I felt a strong pain in my head, I then noticed a pair of breasts in my face and look up to see Iris above me as I sit up all I could feel was my headache, then it hit me " we didn't, did we?" I asked she nodded as her face slowly started to grow red, I then tell her " go to the bathroom and go into the cabinet and grab a bottle that says ASPIRIN on it" as she went I walked over to my dresser and open the third drawer down and put on a bra and a pair of panties and go sit back on my bed, as she got back she handed me the bottle and sat next to me as a pulled out a couple and placed them in my left hand I lean over and pull a hidden handle on my side table to reveal a hidden mini fridge and pull out a water, after I take the pills with the water I walk over to a bag with some Kanji letters on it and hand it to Iris and tell her "my dad picked these up for you while we were at school" and she thanked me, I then sit down and ask her what happened last night, as she explained every last detail my face flared up bright red, I ask her " did I hurt you in any way," she then kissed my and told me " no you didn't, in fact it was the best I've felt in my entire existence" I didn't know what to say so I did the first thing that came to mind, I kissed her, after the kiss ended she got up and got changed into a set of the clothes my dad bought her, and after she changed dad came to the door and knocked and said "breakfast time" I told Iris to go down and keep him busy while I get changed "ok " she replied.

After several minutes I'm fully dressed and head downstairs, as I got downstairs I see Iris sitting in the dining room across from my dad with her face bright red and her hands folded in her lap my dad then looked at me and asked "how was your night, because it sounded pretty fun for the two of you" "ok dad you caught us but I can explain, I was heading home when I decided to take Iris out we went to a dress shop then to CLUB ALPHA, I had a few drinks too many and Iris got me home, and then….. (sighs) I took advantage of her, but in my defense she enjoyed it to, Right Iris" I asked and she replied " a-absolutely" I could tell she was super embarrassed, my dad then told me to have a seat and I did.

Pov Iris (Saber)

As Rin sat next to me she started to cuddle up to me then kissed me and told Shishigou "dad I'm very into her so please don't break this up" he then looked at me and asked "do you feel the same" I then kissed her back and told him " yes sir and I promise to not let this get in the way of my job to protect her" he then came back and said " ok, I trust you two to be mature enough to handle yourselves."

After we received his blessing and he left to go run some errands Rin got up and took my hand and led me into their living room and she had me sit on the couch, as I sat there she grabbed the remote and said "let's watch my favorite TV show together I have the whole series recorded" I agreed and sat there until she surprised me by sitting on my lap she put her legs to my side and cuddled up to me and pressed play on the first episode, but we couldn't watch most of it because we were busy locking lips.

Several hours later

 **Pov Shishigou**

As I notice the girls laying on the couch I walk over and think ~I've never seen this Rin this happy since her mother died~ I walk away and come back with a blanket and cover them, I then kiss Rin on her forehead and wish them sweet dreams and I then make my way to my bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the day back part 1

Pov Iris (Saber)

As I woke up I realize I was the happiest girl "alive" I had a cute brunette at my side and a kind man to be our supervisor. As I kiss Rin's forehead she woke up and hugged me tightly and said " I'm glad I summoned you Iris," " I am too, being by your side means the world to me" I replied back, She then pointed out the time and we started to get ready for school. As I put my bra and panties on she reached over and pulled my into a kiss, we laugh for a few minutes and finish getting ready and head downstairs to get our shoes, as her dad walked over to us he said with a grin " have a nice day love birds" we both blush and Rin yelled "DAD!" We then made our way out the door and started to walk to school.

As we got to the school we saw Roche and Haru walking in, we walk over and say hi to them and chat for a few minutes. After we finished our conversation about our days off we each go our separate ways Me and Rin and Roche and Haru.

Pov Rin

After several boring classes the day comes to an end our clubs start, Iris didn't have a club so I signed her up for kendo and take her to the club meeting and leave her there, I then attend the school faculty meeting down the hall and it was the most boring thing in the world.

After the meeting came to an end I go to check on Saber to see how she is doing, as I walk into the room I see a bunch of other members with bruises and laying on the ground, I then see Iris standing in front of them in a standard kendo ready form, I walk over to her and pat her on the back and whisper in her ear " you look sexy in that uniform" she started to blush afterwards. The kendo club president came up to us and said " she'll be an excellent addition to the team" she smiled and told them she'd appreciated it.

We then made our way to the locker room for saber to get changed after everyone left, as Iris was getting undressed I couldn't help but remember her gorgeous figure, I then walk over to her and reach around her to grab her butt and I sink my lips to hers and get lost in her texture, she pulls away after a few moments and told me "let's continue at home" "ok" I replied back. Saber then finished getting dressed and we started to leave, but Saber stopped in her tracks and told me " there is a servant nearby," I then followed Saber to the location she sensed the servant was at and we saw him, he was a tall man with a lance wearing a black bodysuit and had dirty blonde hair, "HELLO I'M LANCER OF RED, AND I'M HERE TO KILL YOU BOTH" he exclaimed, " Saber transformed into her armor form and yelled " NOT ON YOUR LIFE LANCER," Lancer then rushed at Saber and Saber did the same, they clashed weapons back and forth left and right but Saber couldn't keep up with his speed she was getting a lot of cuts and bruises, they both backed off and started to cast their Noble Phantasms Sabe started hers " Sudden Destruction" and lancer was next " Heart Shatter."

Pov Haru(Castor)

We watch as they fight it out for a while until they started to use there Noble Phantasms. "I believe now is the time to make our presence known master" I said to Roche.

"Yes, i agree. Castor release your mana and lets help them fight Lancer" Roche commanded.

"Alright then", I said as I transformed into my strategist uniform. I brought out a scroll from my belt and started to use one of my Noble Phantasms, "Twelve Branches:Beasts of the Stars, BYAKKO!". The zodiac wheel in the middle of my sundial blade turns to the symbol of a tiger and a white tiger appears ,from the stars, and jumps in between the two servants.

Both servants stopped their Noble Phantasms and looked shocked. "Hehehe", I chuckled loudly from my perch on a tree, "Looks like you thought you could fight for real without us joining in". I jump out of the trees and we walk out of the shadows. Iris, who by the looks of it is Saber of White, and Rin look confused and a grin lights up on Lancer's face. "Well,"he said, " A servant of Black is here as well, and Castor by the looks of it. Now I can eliminate an enemy servant as well since you appeared. Two birds with one stone, must be my lucky day. Thank you for making my job easier for me.

Roche claps his hands twice and 2 low tier golems appear."I am sorry,but I do not think that will happen. If anything,you will be the one to lose," I said with a smirk as I brought up my weapon to get ready for combat," Isn't that right girls." As we prepared to fight, there was one thing bothering me. Where was Lancer of Red's master?

Pov Roche.

As Caster and I were about to attack Lancer, we stopped when he put his hand to his ear. It looked like he was communicating with his master. He heaved his spear back on his shoulder and with a smirk he said, "It looks like it is your guys' lucky day. My master wants me to pull back since I am outnumbered. I could handle you all easily, but you know master's order. See you later. Next time I'll make sure to end you". After that he vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: the day back part 2

Pov Rin.

~That was a rough battle~ I thought to myself, after I caught my breath I look over as the dust cleared and saw Roche and Haru standing there, I jolt back in shock and yelled "YOU'RE A MASTER, you looked too young to be one," "looks can be deceiving master," Iris added.

Pov Roche.

I clapped by hands twice again and the golems crumbled. I turn to face Iris. "Well", I said with a grin as I dusted off my hands,"now that that is over with and our little secret is out. Let me and Haru re-introduce ourselves. I am Roche Frain Yggdmillennia, Prodigy golemancer, head of the golem production of the Black Faction and master of Castor of Black".

"I am Castor of black", Caster said lazily and turned to face the girls, "but feel free to still call me Haru if you wish, even though it isn't my true name".

"We didn't want to reveal ourselves, but Lancer of Red forced us too when he attack you two"I explained. "Iris, since he attacked you, your armor is white ,and you wield a sword, I assume you are Saber of the Whitefaction? Rin is your Master I assume?" "Caster and I will not harm you , since we are friends, but we are wondering if you will join our side in the war for the grail. Will you?'.

Pov Rin.

As I consider their offer, Iris uses our psychic link, and we discussed what our next move is " I think we should trust them for now but we need to be on our toes" I said and Iris agreed.

Pov Iris(saber)

As my armor de-materialized my school uniform appears Rin and I walk over to Roche and Caster and shake their hands and we agree to work together, Rin then offer's them to come over to our house tomorrow and talk strategy on how to win the war, they agree and we all head our own ways home.

As we approached our front door Rin stopped me short of the door knob and pinned me against the door and told me " please don't ever scare me like that I thought you were gonna die tonight," I responded by saying " I can't die because our love is what keeps me strong," a few moments later she pressed her lips to mine and I was stunned by how good she was at kissing. We then fall over as the door opened, and to our surprise it was shishigou who opened the door, he said to us with a awkward expression and said " at least keep it in the house you two," we then laugh and apologize, I then help Rin up and we walk to our room and we go to bed in each

other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The meeting

Pov Rin

As I awoke I can hear my dad yelling for us to come down stairs to meet our guests, I soon thought to myself, they are here this early, I then check my clock to see it say 3pm, I soon realized that we slept in because school was out for the day. " Wake up Iris" I said softly as I tapped her, as she got up she yawned and said to me " good morning sweety"

"we need to go down stairs, the boys are here" I said back to her, as I watch Iris process what I just told her, she rolled on top of me and pressed her lips to mine. She said to me " ya know we could fool around for a bit and no one would know"

"but we should get down there and talk to them" she still pressed her lips to mine and I thought to myself ~screw it~ as she continued to kiss me I wrapped my arms around her and I hug her tightly.

Pov Shishigou

"Her room is the second door on the right" I said to the young man.

Pov Roche

"Thank you sir" as Haru and I walk up the stairs we follow Shishigou's instructions and get to the second door on the right, I knock twice and say " pardon the intrusion" I then walk through the door to feel my jaw drop as I see Iris straddling Rin and kissing her. I was in utter shock. "Whaaaaaa-" I started to yell, but was cut off by Caster's hand over my mouth.

" _Let me handle this_ " he said in my mind. He then covered my eyes and guided me around the corner. My mind was still in shock from what I saw.

Pov Haru(Caster)

After moving Roche away from them I made my way back. " _Ugh_ ", I thought, " _This is what I get for wanting to get this over with so I could get some sleep_ ". I go back to the door and reopen it. With my arm hanging over it I looked back at the girls. "Ahem", I said with a hint of tiredness in my voice, "What do you ladies think you are up too here. My master and I came here to discuss strategies, not watch you two about to get it on". "Not that I mind you doing it while I watch", I said with an evil smirk, "But my master would want to discuss plans. He may be in your grade because he is a prodigy, but he still is a young boy. Please explain yourselves before I have to get Byakko in here" I threatened, with a yawn, while getting ready to summon my sundial blade.

Pov Iris

"I was just expressing my love to my girlfriend" I replied.

Pov Rin

"I'm sorry I wanted to go down to meet you but I gave into temptation," I replied better than Iris.

Pov Haru

"Okay", I said as I put my hand back in my pocket,"I will get Roche and bring him in t discuss plans. You to better not be straddling each other again when I get back. This meeting is important". As I went to get Roche, I could not help but think, _Man I don't get enough nap time for dealing with these people._

Pov Rin

"We'll meet you both downstairs" I told him, "ok I'll go try and calm Roche down" Haru replied, he then left.

Pov Iris

"I'm sorry babe, I got carried away" I said as Rin sat up, she then hugged me tightly and said " I can never stay mad at you, come here" she then kissed me. As we got dressed I couldn't help but mention Roche's face after he saw us and we started to laugh about it.

Pov Rin

We made our way downstairs after we got dressed and saw Haru talking to Roche, as we walk over to them we noticed that my dad set up his infamous fondue and bread squares, as we sit down, I then grab a long fork and poke a piece of bread and ask them "how should we go about this."

Pov Haru

After I gave Roche a bread square to munch on and calm down, I got down to explaining our next course of action. "We have two main threats at the moment", I started to explain, " The first obvious threat is Lancer of Red since he and his master know of our alliance. They must be dealt with before we proceed. The other threat is that Roche and my Assassin has gone rogue. Assassin could cause an issue in the future if she isn't dealt with, but we do not know their location". I look over to my master who has seemed to have calmed down and finished the bread square.

Pov Roche

" So our main priority is Lancer and his master, and we will deal with Assassin when they choose to show themselves, We just need a plan to lure out and defeat Lancer" I said.

Pov Iris

"His name is Achilles, I fought against him in my first war, but he changed since then, he has more hatred now, and I'm mainly glad he didn't recognize me" I said with a fork full of cheese bread about to go into my mouth.

Pov Rin

"Ok, that's our biggest clue yet now we just need to know the castilest that harnesses the energy of his summon, would you know that Iris?" I asked as she nearly choked on the cheese bread, "yes", she replied "ancient greek wine, as I was on duty in the war I was there for his summon, I could have stopped it but wanted his master to see me as his last thing then for lancer to remember me as his worst enemy, but in my defense I was severely angry back then but I'm better now" she said as a drop of cheese was on her lip " let me get that for you" I said as I kissed her.

Pov Roche

"Okay, Please can we just focus on the issue ahead of us," I said as I turned my head to look away, "How are we going to deal with him and his master?"

Pov Rin

"There was a wine exhibit that was robbed last month and the wine stolen was from greece, and they got the guy who did it on camera and it was that jackass transfer student Pill Cosby, he was expelled for taking advantage of the girls in our school, so I think he should be the first person we go see, but the report did say he did escape, but for now let's just enjoy our day and relax, okay?"

"Okay" they replied, and I showed them out. As I got back to Iris I immediately sat on her lap and kissed her and ask " shall we continue where we left off this morning?" she grinned and came back to my face and continued to make out with me, she then picked me up and we made our way to my bedroom and she laid me on my bed and started to kiss my neck and slowly worked her way down, as she got down to my waist she started to lift my shirt up and unbuckled my bra from behind, I took off my bra the rest of the way and and she took off her top and her bra and she started to caress my breasts and kiss them, as she finished and started working her way down she stopped at my skirt, she placed one hand on my thigh and started to rub back and forth and as she was doing that she was kissing my neck, as she continued to pleasure me she stopped so she can take off her pants and she positioned herself over me to the position she told me about when we first did this,she slid off my panties and started to lick and suck on my crotch, I slid off her panties and and did the same, we both let out moans of pleasure and continued non stop.

After about 45 minutes of pleasure she rolled off of me and sat up to tell me "you are the best thing to ever happen to me," I sit up and kiss her and pull her back down to me and and we lie down together and I kiss her one last time before we go to sleep.

After a few hours past and we woke up from our nap, we put on our pj's and head downstairs for dinner with Shishigou he prepared a pork roast glazed in honey barbeque sauce, we sit down and enjoy eachothers company, Shishigou then gives us each a bag containing a surprise, as we opened the bags they contained cell phone one red and the other green " THANKS DAD!" I exclaimed, " can you teach me how to use this tomorrow Rin" Iris asked, "sure, I'll activate mine tomorrow" I replied.

After an hour of us talking, laughing and stuffing our faces with food we then call it a night and hug dad and head up to our room and we went to bed together, "good night I love you" we said to each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Fate Reloaded chapter 9: The Surprise

Pov Iris

As I wake up I stretch out to caress my girlfriends hair but I don't feel her, I then roll over to see an envelope "Titled to Iris from" and all I saw was a red kiss mark, as I sat up I opened it, it read ~ Dear Iris, I've gone out and decided to run a few errands, I left you some money to go out and have some fun also here is a pamphlet of some cool places around town, I'll meet you at the last place with a special surprise,~

As I re-fold the letter I ponder what the surprise could be. I start to stretch and then got up, I soon discovered that my bag of clothes was gone and then I notice a note on the dresser next to Rin's, and it read ~ I put your clothes in here, I felt bad you had to use a paper bag so me and my dad got you this~ after I read the note I threw it to the side and open each drawer and see which one holds what and discover the top one contains my bra's, the middle one contains my panties, the second to last holds my tops and the bottom holds my pants shorts and skirts.

After 15 minutes of deciding on what to wear I pick a red laced bra, a pair of green and red panties, a black top with green highlights and no sleeves, and black with green highlights sweatpants. As I look at myself in Rin's dresser mirror I think to myself ~ I sure love green~ I chuckle a bit but then leave the room and head downstairs, as I got down all the stairs complimented me " how come girl's as cute as you weren't in my time" I replied with " I honestly don't know, but one thing I learned in my first life is that good people come around every other generation," he nodded and walked away, I then walk to the den where my shoes are and put them on and as I'm sitting I open the pamphlet and look at the first destination it was a ramen shop, I then look at the second one and it was something I've never seen before "cotton candy?" I said out loud, as I thought about it i didn't think twice because that was a waste of time, the next and final place was a carnival. I then set out to go to the ramen shop.

As I walk out the door I begin walking down the sidewalk I couldn't figure out what cotton candy was it sounds weird yet sweet at the same time.

After 15 minutes pass of me contemplating and following these weird directions to get to the shop I finally arrive, and walk through the door and hear a soft chime of something matallec, as I walk over to the bar I notice a young grey haired girl walk over to me and introduce herself " Welcome to Sentai Ramen, I'm Suzi what can I get you?" " my girlfriend is sending me on a quest around town and this was the first stop, this pamphlet say that you have the most refreshing ramen in town" I replied, " so YOU'RE Iris, your girlfriend came by and already place your order, and gave me this letter for you" she replied as she pulled out an envelope and handed it to me and told me not to open it until I got a bowl of ramen. As I sit patiently I smell some delicious steam coming out of the kitchen, it smelt like fresh fruit with some spice and fresh meat, I then hear the sound of rattling wood so I assume she is getting me chopsticks, Suzi returns to me with a bowl of steaming ramen, as I break the chopsticks I thank her and Rin for the meal, I then take the chopsticks and take a few strand of the noodles and as I tasted it I felt an explosion of flavor and I couldn't stop myself from eating more. As I finished I picked up a napkin and wipe my mouth, Suzi then comes back to me and asked "how was it?" "there is no better food than this" I replied, "don't forget the letter" she told me as I pick up the letter and opened it and it read " Dear Iris, I couldn't think of any better food for you to eat, it's sweet tastey as perfect as you," I smile I was then told to not worry about the bill because it was already taken care of, I thank her again and go to my next destination.

As I'm walking towards the center of town I see a lot of couples in cafe's around me, they are all lovey dovey and it is making me miss Rin more.

After some time has past I see the cotton candy shop and Ii also notice a young man in a uniform holding the door for everyone but the thing is I feel like I know him from somewhere, as I walked up to the door he opened it and gave me a small and weird smile and welcomed me.

As I walk over to the counter to talk to the employee I tell him who I am and my endless journey, he then walks over to an oval-ish machine and picked up a white cone and swirled his hand in a circle multiple times and came back to me with a giant cone of green cotton and handed it to me and told me it was paid for by Rin and he told me to have a nice day, as I exit the shop I took a big nibble out of it and was punched with a sour apple flavor, after each bite it had gotten more and delicious and I couldn't put it down until it was gone, and at the center was a scroll that read " I knew you would love this so I had this flavor made for you"

As I licked my lips to savor the flavor I look in a nearby watch shop to see the time and it's almost 5:00pm so I started to make my way to the carnival outside of the local area of the town.

As I was walking I pondered what she was planning at this carnival.

After a 1 hour walk I arrive at the carnival and see all the smiling children and couples holding hands and cuddling on benches. As I explore the area I see a group of people standing in a crowd cheering people on to do something, as I make my way towards the front I felt my heart skip a beat as I saw Rin in a dunk tank with a sign attached saying "knock her in and win a date," after people tried and gave up it was my turn, as I stepped up she noticed me and taunted me " good luck sweet cheeks" I then handed the kid in charge the money Rin left me and he gave me five balls to throw, I throw the first and miss by a hair, and it was the same for the next three, I think to myself why am I missing, I then start to sense faint magic coming from these balls, I bite my finger and print the kanji symbol for counter on it and throw the ball and dunk her in, as I suspected she jinxed the balls knowing only I could un jinx them, as the kid incharge released all the water Rin came out and congratulated me soaking wet and I could see her underwear through her white clothes, she was given a towel and she took my hand and lead me away from everyone and took me to her locker room as she dried off she opened her locker and handed me her towel and she started to change she started to shiver I came from behind her and hugged her tightly to help warm her up, she turned around to kiss me, I then back off and let her get dressed, after she finished she grabbed my hand and pulled me in and said to me " I can't wait to take you out, but not tonight, we have school tomorrow" after that she lead me out and we walked home in the moonlight holding hands.

As we got home we went to our room and undressed down to our underwear, we then laid down with each other and held each other close and drifted off to sleep.

( sorry for the late update I've been having some major writers block lately and IDK WHY, I HATE IT, this is my passion I love to write if any one has Ideas to help Email me at 20155 )


	10. Chapter 10

Fate Reloaded Chapter 10 Iris has a secret Friend?

Pov Rin

As I wake up feeling warmer than ever, I fully opened my eyes and see Iris and feel her arms around me, she then woke up and saw me eyeing her and she let go of me sat up and said " sorry for cuddling but you were shivering last night in your sleep so I assumed you were cold, but anyway you seem fine now so lets get ready for school" I look over to see the time and tell Iris " let's take a bath together, it'll save time and water" she agreed and we went to the bathroom. As we started to bathe we mainly took care of our own essentials hair, body parts and whatever we could reach on our backs, " could you wash my back" I asked "sure" she replied and grabbed a wash rag and a bar of dove soap, she scrubbed my back very gently and tried not to add too much pressure, after she washed my back I offered to do hers but she said " don't worry about it I can handle it" I raised an eyebrow and snuck behind her when she wasn't looking, after I got behind her I case every inch of her back but something on her lower back caught my eye, it was a rather large bruise mark, I then ask "who did this to you?" she sighed and told me " it was my older sister, she always hated because I was loved by our father more than her so all my life she beat me and hurt me and eventually when I stood up to her she killed me, but I won't go into detail because it's a long story, but it still hurts cause it never healed properly, so I used magic to heal it" I then tell her "I'll wash your back carefully then" "thanks" she replied. After we finished bathing we got out and went back to our room to get changed.

After we ate breakfast we went on our way to school. As we got to school I decided to grab Iris' hand and we hold hands all the way to first period and on the way we got some whistles and weird stares, but we didn't care. When first period ended we went our separate ways until club activities were over. After the day ended and I finished at my student council meeting I started to walk across the school to the dojo to find Iris. As I arrived she was nowhere to be found, I asked the club president and she told me " She got a phone call and then asked to leave to meet a friend, she told me to tell you she will be home late tonight" I wondered in my mind ~ she has a friend and didn't tell me~ I then left the dojo and left the school and started walking home. As I got home my dad welcomed me and asked where Iris was I told she was out with a friend, he then walked over into the kitchen and I went to the table and had a seat, he then came back with a plate of freshly cut sushi " Thanks dad" I said.

After we finish our meal we decided to reminisce in my childhood for a few hours. After some time has passed we hear a portal open up in the living room and we both raced to it ready to cast multiple spells but we were stopped short when Iris came hobbling out bruised and beaten and almost all of her armor was broken off she then collapsed as did the portal behind her, I hurried to her side to give her a portion of my mana to heal but all I could think about is ~Who did this~


	11. Chapter 11

Fate Reloaded Chapter 11 "Dreamscaping"

Pov Rin

As I sit next to Iris I ponder ~who did this~ I then come up with an idea on how to know what happened to her "DreamScaping" I then asked my father for permission because it is on the darker side of magic and he asked me " do you know the risks of this, you know you could take on her past memories and they will impact you, good or bad I don't know but I assume you still want to go through with this?" "yes" I replied, I then place my hands on her temples and concentrate on nothing but her, and now I'm in her memories ~now, to see what happened.

Pov Iris

As I was sparring with the other members of my club I hear a slight sound come from across the room, I quickly beat my opponent and offer them a stand back up and make my way to my locker, I then realize my assumption was right it was my phone and it read "UNKNOWN NUMBER" as a text and it said " long time no see S I know your weakness, it's your cute little GF and I can't wait to kill her, but if you think you can stop me here is a location for you to meet me, Graduate Hall on the edge of town," I quickly look around for the club president and spot her taking inventory of the gear, I walk over to her and tell her I need to go meet a friend and ask her to tell Rin I'll meet her at home after I'm done, I head out after I change into my street clothes.

After I exit the school I open my phone to look for anything involving a map and I was glad to find google maps, I then enter the name of the place in the search bar and let the phone do the rest, as the directions start coming I begin to fade my existence to move more freely and I follow the directions to a nail.

After 15 minutes passed I arrived on the roof of the Graduate Building, I start to look for an entrance and spot a sky light slightly open I open it then drop down, it was very dark and it was hard to see but then the lights flickered on I see a figure cloaked in white but I notice the insignia on his upper left chest it was a scorpion and I immediately remembered him " long time no see Scorpio, I thought I finished you off last time we met" I exclaimed, " I'm sorry to disappoint you sister Capricorn, but I'm not the same man you fought last time," and after he said that several Rifts opened around me and I materialized my armor and summoned my sword and I begin dogging as chains come flying at me, as they start hitting closer to me I start to deflect and cut them with my sword but I was too slow as two chains grabbed my arms then my legs, I was then hoisted up into the air then there was silence until " I have new abilities and I'm faster and stronger there is know way for you to beat me now" he said with a devilish laugh, I start to struggle to try and get loose but these chains were too tight, as he steps closer I feel a strange feeling in the back of my mind It was fear I have never felt that after my first death, the second he got to me he grabbed my face and punched me in the stomach and said " I'm better than you and now that will never change" "what are you gonna do to me" I asked " killing you would be to easy and boring, I know your armor is a part of your skin so why don't I rip it off piece by piece" he replied. He started to pull my shoulder plates off the my shin guards it hurt worse than anything I've ever felt before I was screaming in agony for it to stop, he summoned a chain to gag me I couldn't help but cry, after he ripped off my chest plate he pulled out a dagger and started to make incisions on my stomach I started to lose consciousness but as soon as I was about to pass out I heard a voice and it said " don't give up S" I turned to see my younger sister Aquarius, she was holding shurikens of water, she threw them at the chains and after they hit the chains they withered away and I fell to the ground, I then look back to see her leap into the air and kick him away from me she helped me up then uttered a chant under her breath then the area was covered in fog, she helped me get out and got me on top of a skyscraper to meet her master, he put a letter into my pocket and opened a portal for me to get home I hoble through and get home.

Pov Rin

I let go of Iris and started to breathe heavily, I look at her unconscious body and and remembered the not, I sift threw her pockets and eventually find it and open it up to reveal " Dear master of Capricorn I assume you are wondering who did this and why, I'll explain at my penthouse here is my address… hope to see you soon" I then continued to heal her and ponder this day just keeps getting better.


End file.
